Traditionally, furniture members such as reclining chairs are equipped with an actuation mechanism which is operatively interconnected between a prefabricated chair frame and a stationary base assembly. The actuation mechanism is typically a combination of various mechanical linkages operable for providing various comfort features such as independent reclining movement of a seat assembly as well as actuation of an extensible leg rest assembly and associated tilting of the chair frame.
While many conventional reclining chairs operate satisfactorily, furniture manufacturers are continually striving to develop improved frames and actuation mechanisms for reducing system complexity and smoothness of operation as well as occupant comfort. Furthermore, there is a continuing desire to develop improved fabrication and assembly techniques which will result in reduced costs while promoting increased efficiency and improved product quality.
In conventional actuation mechanisms, a lubricant is commonly used to reduce friction between mechanism components. Due to the limited accessibility of the mechanism components after installation and during subsequent consumer use, continued application of the lubricant is difficult to ensure. Increased mechanism noise and undue wear can therefore result. Components that require no lubrication are therefore desirable.